


Stand Out

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dance Battle au, LinkedUniverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: (Dance Battle Au/Linkeduniverse au)Link has a nightmare where Ganon is ready to take the three pieces of the Triforce, its up to Link, Navi, and his friends along the way to end the greatest evil.





	Stand Out

Legend has been told through centuries of a hero in green would save all of Hyrule from a certain destruction. Filled with fire, corruption, and dead.

 

The Great Deku tree, silently asked the fairy, full of energy and spirit. To search for a certain kid who had no fairy, it was time for the destiny to being playing its part. 

 

The circle of order and chaos. Deku watched as the fairy flew, speeding through past the other fairies, becoming only a blur. 

  
  


Navi, the little fairy flew with impressive speed dodging through gaps and cracks, with a solid push she flown straight into the air and fell without a second passing. 

 

The little chime from her bell, she blasted straight to Link's house. Little boy no older than ten, slept. However it hasn't gone unnoticed by the small fairy as she heard his cries. Well muffled and barely unheard. 

 

Navi, stood place thinking on what to do. She wasn't sure how long Link slept, but judging from the skies she would say well enough. Deciding on waking the kid, she shouted, chimed, and floated around the sleeping child's head.

 

Making all kinds if racket. It surprisingly didn't take long as he woke up gasping. Navi beamed a little, while chiming a little louder. Bouncing in the air, catching Link's attention.

  
  
  


“Wake up! Wake up Link! The great Deku Tree wishes to speak with you!” Navi said, ringing her little bell with excitement however hurriedly for the young child. 

 

With a nod, Link stood up with his fairy with him. When they climbed down, Link wasn't sure but what he did know was that he was a real Koriki. And Mido couldn't take that away nor deny it. When they made it pass some of the buildings, towards the entrance of the Great Deku Tree. 

 

But Mido stood there mighty and unmoving. Making it clear to the young child and the small fairy. When they approached Mido, his voice nasal and loud. 

  
  


“Your not allowed back here without a fairy!” Link could tell this will take a while for Mido to move aside to let him side. 

 

“Mido, I do have a fairy. They said it was urgent!” Link tried to reason without complaining too much. However Mido, shook his head and denied entry still. Claiming Link needed a shield and sword to go through the passage. With a defeated sigh, Link left with Navi to go buy both required items.

  
  


But luck wasn't on Link's side as he learned real quick thanks to the fairy, that everything costed rupees and so they searched through the little maze. Which didn't take long as he soon enough required a small sword, made of wood. 

 

Pockets full of gems, he walked back into the little store. After learning the little difference between the colors, he soon required his wooden shield. 

 

Navi, a little annoyed at Mido, but nonetheless reminded Link to rub it the Mido's face.

 

Mido, wasn't pleased however he stepped aside letting Link through with his fairy. Link was glad that Mido forced him to get both a sword and shield before heading through the path. Once they were killed, Navi lead the way, fluttering and bouncing. Chiming in every second. Making small talk to the child. 

 

Link, occasionally answer as they walked up to the Great Deku Tree. 

 

Link eyes widen at the tree. Large and tall. Every living creature poked their head out, running around, making small noises as Link stared in awe. Navi, announced about Link's arrival. Within seconds the small animals ran from Link's view. Bolting in every direction. Never in a concise pattern.

  
  
  


That when Deku Tree told him the story of how Hyrule was made, how the three goddesses put a piece of themselves in their world. Navi, listened as well, knowing she will need to help him on his journey. Even though, Link was natural with his small violin, weirdly shaped but nonetheless plays beautiful notes.

 

Thanks to Saira's teachings. However she knew that the Great Deku Tree is sick, the other fairies knew. As her and Link climbed inside Deku, it was clear how sick he was.

 

As they got closer to the final battle, Navi knew Link was going to have to fight their enemy. When they entered in the pretty dark room, they could hear a low humming sound.

  
  


Confusingly, Link looked around but didn't see his enemy until he looked up and saw it. He felt fear as their foe realize it has guest. 

 

Hearing it hiss demonically while it landed with a hard stomp, nearly knocking Link on his bum. As if everything wasn't too much, the parasitic demon spoke, low and rumble like. But there was a hidden shrill.

 

“Who dares?!” It screamed like its been taunted.

 

Link, stood proud and tall. “Me.” 

 

Gohma, laughed loudly as it crawled quickly across on the floor. “A mere child challenges me?! You're a fool, child…” 

 

As it stood merely a few inches apart from each other, Navi felt disgusted at this Gohma. 

  
  


As it squinted its eye towards Link and Navi it went back staring at the child. It took two steps back, as it spoke lowly, deadly, and venomously.

 

“Very well child, I shall fight you. But only if you can follow a beat.” 

 

Navi and Link blinked in confusion. Navi even more confused than Link, but ushers and hushly told Link to do it. Softly, he pulls out his fiddle as Gohma put a beat down. It's stomping broke certain parts of the Great Deku tree from the inside. Link, with hesitation, played his fiddle. 

 

Playing a soothing but quicken paced. As they followed each other's songs, it was pretty clear who would've won. Link's fiddle was out playing Gohma's beats. 

 

As Gohma, did its final beat, Link played the last few notes. Gohma, signed but climbed down gently. 

 

“Deception.... Disgrace……... He is not one of us.” 

  
  
  


It spoked hissly as it tried to lunged itself at Link. Causing Link to jump back as he used his bow and stabbed Gohma in the eye. It's bellow cries and screams sounded like a screaming tree. 

 

High pitched and hurtful. But eventually it dropped to the floor, leaving nothing but an empty and dead carcass left. Link of course, stared at what the monster dropped. It was a far prettier violin, bow still new looking. 

 

Without much hesitation, Link picked up the violin and held it with gentleness. Almost afraid it will break. 

 

Navi, stared a bit longer until she chimed softly. Reminding Link and to congratulate him. When they left, the Great Deku wouldn't have survived the attack that Gohma was doing. 

 

So Navi and Link were the last to hear the Great Deku's voice. As he withered and turned into a husk of his life. 

  
  


Or at least what used to be there. Link cried quietly as the animals left the Great Deku tree in ruins. This was only the beginning for Link and Navi.


End file.
